In today's shopping environments, the customers pick the cart and add items to the cart. When the customers are done with the selection of the items, they proceed to the payment section, where they occasionally have to wait in lines and then they have to put their merchandise on the belt. The items are then scanned by the operator and the customers go through a standard method of payment. Once they have paid for the merchandise, they again have to load the carts. The complete process involves a long wait-time for customers. It also does not allow customers to maintain their budget effectively as the customers do not know the amount of the items they have selected. The time involved often increases when the customers request the operator to remove the item after it has been scanned.
As such, there is a need for new means of interactive shopping which provide complete control to the customers, enable them to manage their budgets and reduce the wait-time involved in the current shopping environments.
The current invention of Auto Teller Shopping Cart will allow customers to select and deselect the items as they will shop around. The items will be scanned as they will be put in the cart. This process will save a lot of wait time for the customer. The cart will also display the cost of the current item and the total of all the items selected which will enable customers shop as per their budgets. Once the customers are done selecting the items, they can finalize the purchase themselves and move to the payment station for a self-checkout. There is currently a need for a method that expedites the shopping experience for customers without much intervention and wait-times.